transformer
by yatjaflower
Summary: salut tout le monde voici ma segonde fictions mais sur transformer, ses l' histoire de calysia torne une jeune humaine au pouvoir magique. elle rencontre la autobots dans une situations belle et bien farfelue, alors elle auras a fair le choix d' aider la autobots dans la paix ou la decepticons dans la destructions...
1. Chapter 1

**transformer ch1: presentations...**

**km puis-je vous parler de qui je suis si ses pour dire que je suis une allspark, vous aller me demender quesque ses non mais dans se cas je vais vous le dire. quand notre planet a vue le jour cetait au cube nommer allspark, nous etions plus devlopper dans nombrable domenes. mais il existait 2 race qui sentretuais pour le pouvoir, les decepticon le voulais pour reigner sur tout le monde.**

**mais les autobots voulais que non seulement le cube sois pour des raison de remettre la vie sur leur planet, mais aussi bien etre capable a la fois de proteger les autre monde dans tout sisteme solaire. alors bien avant que la guerre as eclater le cube a fait naitre une sous race avec ses pouvoir, nous etions des fragment de lui mais plusieur dentre nous sont mort dans la bataille.**

**alors pour couronner le tout quand le cube perdime tout espoire il pris la fuite vers une planet nommer terre, a partir de la une nouvelle allspark fue nee cree dans la forme humaine mais tout aussi imortelle que les cybertronien.**

**vous aller dire que ses etrange mais ses la realiter car je suis a la recherche de la veriter, je suis nee sur terre grace au allspark originel. mais pendant les annee que je fut ici jai changer de nom & de mode de vie nombrable fois, jusqu' au jour ou je recontris une famille qui as sue m' aider a m' intergrer.**

**pour commencer cette histoir ses simple je suis calysia torn, je suis la derniere de l'espece de l' allspark originel. mes yeux son d' un bleu/dorer se qui est rare pour ma race, jai des cheveux rouge de la couleur du sang & suis race blanche.**

**je suis dans un corp humain pour ma securiter, mais se qui est drole ses que je peut m' unir a tout se qui est electronique. voiture, tellephone, ordinateur & autre choses, jadore par dessus tout me tranformer nimporte km car cela me r' appelle que je suis libre.**

**donc maintenent revenon a km jai rencontrer samuel james witwicky, un nom etrange mais sa famille as sue maider nombrable fois.**

**...( me regarda sur le toit ): calysia descend on vas chercher sam a lecole..**

**calysia( sautas au sol ): daccord ou on vas apres ron...**

**ron: lui chercher une voiture & peut etre la tienne...**

**calysia( regarda le sol ): je sais que ses etrange mais je voulais vous remercier de mavoir aider dans le passer votre famille mas aider generation en generations...**

**ron( me serras a lui ): je suis heureux calysia tu est comme notre fille a moi & judy...**

**calysia: jai promis au nom de primus de proteger cette famille mais quant est t-il de sam... il vas connaitre bientot la veriter sur mes origine & de plus cela nous meterais en danger...**

**ron( remontais mon visage ): on reparleras plus tard mais vien...**

**calysia: je te suis..**

**sur cela nous somme partit en directions de lecole segondaire de sam, pk je le suis pas moi meme car jai terminer lecoles il y a tres longtemp. mais quand sam avais des probleme je me deplacais & je foutais une racler au personne qui lui fesais du mal, depuis que jai recontrer cette famille je my suis attacher de tout mon spark.**

**a noter arriver sam est monter dans la voiture heureux davoir eu une bonne note, il mas sourrit & nous somme partit lui chercher une voiture...**

**sam: dit moi papa pk calysia est si jeune...**

**ron: elle est pas si jeune sam...**

**sam: je sais mais... on aurais dit quelle ne peut pas veillir...**

**calysia: ques qui te fait dire cela sam..**

**sam: quand jetait jeune tu est ainsi maintenent on aurais dit que tu est immortel..**

**ron: sam un jour tu comprendreras tout cela ...**

**sam: je voudrais commencer a comprendre car elle est avec notre famille depuis longtemp..**

**calysia( le regardais tristement ): un jour sam tu vas savoir la veriter mais pour lors ses trop dangereux que je devoile tout d' un seule coup...**

**sam: mais pk... pk pas maintenent..**

**calysia: il est trop tot sam... cela pourrais te mettre a toi & ta famille etre danger...**

**pendant notre route javais sentit quelque choses de famillier venir vers nous, je ne pouvais me lexpliquer mais je ne prettais pas vrm attentions. jetait rester dans la voiture quelque instant pour me detendre, a ma sortit je regardais les voiture & restait capter sur 2 seule...**

**calysia( la caressais ): sam que pence tu de cette camaro 1981...**

**sam( arrivas & regardais ): elle est plutot cool elle fait sport..**

**calysia( la couleur ): je sais aumoin km la nommer..**

**sam( touchais au volant ): km..**

**calysia: en regardent bien je pourrais la nommer bumblebee...**

**sam( regardais & sourrit ): dit moi sais tu quesque ses...**

**calysia( regardais & fit de gros yeux ): je... pas vrm mais ses une marque tres rare...**

**ron: alors calysia as tu trouver une voiture que tu aime...**

**calysia: oui une selement( allais vers une voiture rouge & ors )**

**ron: elle est tres jolie ses une mustang GT eleanor 2008...**

**calysia: oui elle me ressemble beaucoup..**

**ron: combien pour les 2...**

**vendeur( reflechissais ): si on les arrange bien je ...**

**sam: mais nous les preferons comme cela..**

**vendeur: tu vas me lesser finir 5 mille pour celle si...**

**ron: pas plus de 4 & lautre...**

**vendeur: 5 mille aussi..**

**calysia: je vais les prendre les 2 jai asser sur moi ...**

**ron: tu est sur calysia..**

**calysia: oui jai travailler fort bien longtemp alors de toute facons...**

**vendeur: ses attendu venez a l' interrieur...**

**a notre retourd a la maison jetait la a netoyer ma voiture pour la rendre plus brillante, ron & judy me regarderent fair avec une crainte au visage que je pouvais sentir. **

**a suivre ch2: appelle...**


	2. Chapter 2

**âpres quelque heur j'ai été heureuse de voir quelle était comme neuve, donc j'ai pris mes clef & je suis partit me promener avec celle si...**

calysia( arrêtas au parc ): tien ses Sam & miles...  
tous( me regardais ): ben dit donc jolie le bolide ma vielle  
calysia( sortit de la voiture & barrais les porte ): Sam... sa va aller..  
sam( au sol ): tien salut calysia..  
calysia( l'aidas a se redresser ): tu n'as pas changer gamin...  
...: ses a moi tu parle salope...  
calysia: je croix que ta dernière faicer ne tas pas suffit Trent...  
trent( approcha sauvagement ): tu vas en avoir une faisser...

sans lui lasser le temps je m'était retourner pour lui en coller une dans les dent, il avais orvollee sur sa voiture & tout ses m' avais regarder avec peur. mickeala m'avais sourit & était venue vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, je lavais resserrer a moi fortement pour regarder Sam tout comme elle...

sam: depuis quand tu las connais…  
mickeala: j'ai connue calysia au restaurant...  
calysia: depuis l'accident de guerre de nourriture…  
mickeala: tu t'en r' appelle encore...  
calysia: & km je doit déjà repartir je Vien d' acheter un mustang GT 2008  
mickeala( allais vers celle si ): wow tu las réparer...  
calysia: oui elle mon autre partit en quelque sorte...  
mickeala: alors on se dit a un de ses jour caly...

j'avais resserrer mickeala a moi pour ensuite repartir chez ron & judy, de la jetait rester dans la voiture & avais vue le même symboles que sur la voiture de sam.

calysia: tu sais je sais qui tu est shadow...  
shadow( surpris ): je voit que tu sais qui je suis...  
calysia: une allspark connais tout.. depuis combien de temp shadow...  
shadow: plusieurs année moi & mon petit frere bumblebee étions a la recherche de se garçons sam witwicky, mais je suis plus que heureuses de constater que je vous est trouver allspark..  
calysia: tu sais shadow j'ai un prénom & ses calysia alors de toute façons km mas tu trouver...  
shadow: j'ai sentit quelque m' attirer vert cette planète alors je suis arriver avec mon frère & j'ai suivit votre signal énergie, je suis votre gardienne pour vous protéger des decepticon...  
calysia: je ne veux pas être méchante mais il sont déjà ici... je le sent en moi...  
shadow( restais quelque peu muette ): de plus nous somme aussi bien a la recherche du cube, je vais devoir contacter les autre...  
calysia: combien êtes vous en tout shadow...  
shadow: nous somme a peut près 6 personne...  
calysia( soupiras & regardais le plafond ): il y a tellement longtemps que j'attend vos venue & mon appelle as été enfin reçus merci Primus...  
shadow: aller vous repauser calysia  
calysia: bien si quelque choses approche me faire savoir shadow...  
shadow: bien...

pendant la nuit que jetait dans la chambre d' ami je m'était mi en recharge, shadow était dehors avec son frère pour se mettre en marche. Sam leur avais courut après & par la suite je me suis réveiller en sentant que quelque choses allais arriver, j'ai regardé qu'il fessait jour & pour voir que shadow me klaxonnais âpres.

ron: ou vas tu calysia...  
calysia: je vais voir ou est sam j'ai pressentit quelque choses...  
judy: que dit tu...  
calysia: rester ici je vais voir si sam est bien...  
shadow( ouvrit la porte ): vite un decepticons as été signaler vers le pont...  
calysia: alors en route shadow...

pendant notre course pour se diriger vers Sam j'avais pus sentir quel decepticons était a leur trousse, shadow était arriver pour faire crier ses pneu & le faire renverser au sol.

calysia( sortit ): RUN...  
sam( me vit ): calysia que fait tu... ATTENTIONS...  
calysia( me concentras & le projetas ): PARTE AVEC BUMBLEBEE & SUIVER SHADOW...  
mickeala: calysia dégages de la...  
shadow: vite humain si vous voulez vivre...  
decepticons( se redressais & me tirais dessus ): tu vas mourir femme..  
calysia( me fit projeter ): ARGGG...  
sam: CALYSIA...

pendant qu'il partirent le decepticons les avais suivit, je m'était mis a regarder ma lèvre en sang pour ensuite commencer a marcher vers l'endroit de l'appelle.

a suivre ch3: révélations...


End file.
